Ashes of War
by Saiyachick
Summary: [DracoxHermione]Stolen moments are all they have before he has to put on his deathly mask and before she has to go help defeat an evil foe. The fates envied them for the devotion they held, but even the fates couldn't change what was to come.[R&R]


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the poem. The poem is copyrighted and under means of publication.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Ashes of War**

-:-

**Fractions of time, a heartbreaking cause,**

**Hesitant glances, a hesitant pause,**

**Stolen moments, if only to spare,**

**No interruptions, a secret to bear.**

-:-

She waited for him.

It was the same thing each and every day, except today was different. Today the world would be torn in two. A sigh escaped her full lips as her eyes gazed upon the oceans horizon. The sun was setting and within time a storm would arrive. The wind was restless, whipping her hair against her pale face, but it didn't matter. She did this for him.

She did this for them.

Two arms wrapped around her waist. It was him; the man who captured her heart with a single stare. She turned in his embrace and tilted her face up meeting his beautiful, silver eyes. Like their past encounters, they hesitantly stared at one another, basking in the forbiddance of their relationship.

This was how they could spend their time with one another. Stolen moments. They risked their lives just to be with one another for only a few minutes, but tonight, they wouldn't be missed. Tonight was the night where the two sides would clash and fight to bring the other down.

In the solitude of their love, never once were they interrupted. If found, both would be held for treason; no one caught them though. They would kill just to keep their secret hidden from the remote world. Their type of love was unknown by outsiders; no one would understand.

Who would think a Pureblood would fall in love with a Mudblood? The logic was no where near believable, especially with these two. They were said to be enemies from the beginning, but overtime the hatred lulled into a fiery lust of fervor. Every year was another step closer to their restricted passion until one day when all restraints were lost.

The fates seemed to be in their favor rather against them.

She stared into his eyes once more, deeply this time and smiled. A smirk graced his perfect lips as he bent down and kissed her softly.

-:-

**A boundless love, none to deny,**

**No one to witness her solemn cries,**

**Helpless stares, pitiful words,**

**Hopeless prayers, no one heard.**

-:-

Adrenaline pumped through their veins as the kiss deepened within time. Her delicate hands reached up, caressing his face with her feathery touch. Their very presence released waves of love and compassion. Bodies quivered with lust, fingers trembled with pain, and eyes met with intensity. Their infatuation for one another held too strong to let go. The connection they formed was unbreakable.

Their encounters with one another were the same, fervent and hurried, and just like every encounter, tears would spill down her beautiful face. He pulled back and shook his head in disdain. His rough hands wiped away the tears as he kissed each slightly flushed cheek. She stared at him with despair and clung to him tightly.

"Hermione…"

"Don't," she whispered, placing a kiss on the side of my neck. "Just don't."

He stared down at her mournfully and sighed with frustration. "We both have duties Hermione. You know what we have to do."

"Draco," she wept, pounding weakly on his chest, "I know what we have to do but I can't. They ordered me to _kill_ you."

His silver eyes met hers bitterly. "As is my mission to murder you."

Hermione's heart pounded rapidly as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Please Draco; I beg of you, you'll _die_-"

"Will my blood be spilt at your hands?" He asked harshly, while pulling her back up from the ground.

"Never," she stated, glaring at his pained expression. "And would my _filthy _blood be shed by yours?"

Draco growled and clenched his jaw. "_Never_, say your blood is filthy Hermione. You are by far the purest person I have met. Don't even _dare _to think of yourself as such a disgrace."

-:-

**Holding her tight, a fierce grasp,**

**Slowly tumbling, a tender lapse,**

**Endless vows, never to die,**

**No more tears, no more lies.**

-:-

"Draco," she beseeched, grasping his face within her hands. "Don't fight tonight."

"Hermione, understand me when I say that I literally _can't _accept your request. I was given orders and if I betray the dark lord then my mother will be maimed. I will not harm you but I can't promise you anything more."

He held her in a fierce grip and smoldered her eyes with sympathy. She wasn't looking at him. Tears spilt from her eyes freely once more along with heavy sobs. Her body trembled as he held her closer to him, rubbing her back soothingly.

One of his hands reached up and tilted her face towards his. He whispered sweet nothings to her while placing soft kisses in various places. His lips pressed against her forehead and then ran along her jaw line leaving her breathless. He could taste her tears and sighed with bliss when their lips finally met once more.

This was the only time in which time envied them. All mishaps and traces of war lay forgotten when they held each other and shared sensual kisses. They spiraled into a world of pure imagination, in the comfort of their own little paradigm. The ardent darkness of their love poured from all ends of the earth until finally they were spent.

Undying vows of love and eternity whispered from their lips, but they knew not what they were saying. Incoherence seemed to be key-that was until reality hit.

The tears and lies ceased to exist with a single gaze of eyes.

-:-

**Desperate pleas, regretful tears,**

**Heavy burdens, a love they fear,**

**An ocean of affections, an irresistible leap,**

**A willful drown, an infatuation too deep.**

-:-

She opened her mouth once more but he pressed one single finger on her lips to silence her. He shook his head, his eyes burning with defiance. "I've taken many risks for you Hermione, but this is one that I can't do."

"And do you think I have risked nothing for us?" she asked with shock, pulling away from his grasp. The unforgiving wind clutched the two in its grasp.

"I didn't say that Hermione," he said gently as he reached to attempt to touch her face. She pulled back. "Why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"Why is it so hard for you to join me in the light?"

"Because the darkness lives within me." His expression grew darker as he turned away from her. "What if I asked you to forsake your family and friends and join me with the dark lord? Could you possibly throw everything away just to be with me?"

Disbelief showered her face. "That is not the same Draco and you know it. I would _never _be accepted in your world."

"And I wouldn't be accepted in yours either," he spat cruelly. "Do you honestly think Potter and Weasley and God knows who else wouldn't take the pleasure out of killing me? They would find something wrong just so I could die at their feet after all the suffering and insults I put everyone through."

"Don't you _dare _even think like that Draco Malfoy!" Hermione poked at his chest and glared at him. "Have you no shame? Do you think that I wouldn't defend you? Do you think that I wouldn't stand up for you?"

"And do you not think that they would assume that you're under the Imperius curse?"

"I can easily prove-"

"Face it Hermione! We're from two completely different sides! There is a fine line between you and I that we can't cross."

Hermione looked at him, sorrow etched on her face. "If you haven't already noticed Draco, we crossed that line a long time ago when you and I first got involved."

-:-

**Thundering clouds come at last,**

**Washing away a sinful past,**

**A forbidden devotion, a time well spent,**

**A tainted devotion, all rules bent.**

-:-

They remained in silence.

The storm clouds finally arrived and set an ominous mood within the darkening sky. Rain began to fall and it seemed to wash away all unpleasantness that settled upon the two. The argument still remained, but both realized that this might've been the last time they saw one another.

Kisses were shared for the umpteenth time, the forbidden flame within the two burning brightly. The moments were solemn and the stolen time they had was slowly fading. The sounds of war filled their ears, but they continued consoling each other.

The devotion they held was gaining momentum every moment that they were together. Their love grew stronger by each touch; it was so forbidden and yet so sweet. Their tender amour was so wrong, and yet so right.

The two wondered how it could be possible.

They seemed to fight fate and destiny every step of the way. No matter what was thrown at them, the two managed to work out everything that tried to keep them apart. It was as if some invisible force was testing them, trying to figure out what exactly made them so inseparable.

The rules seemed to bend in their favor.

The risks they took, the lines they crossed, and the betrayal they had for their respected sides…all for love. It was quite a power indeed. Draco couldn't see through that however. He saw his love for Hermione was powerful, so potent that even Voldemort himself couldn't take it away, but Draco was too blind to see that love would win.

_Love would always win._

-:-

**Against all odds, a final dance,**

**Fragile hearts, one last chance,**

**A mask of deception, deceiving and cruel,**

**Weapons drawn, a murderous duel.**

-:-

The time had come.

They pulled away from each other; their hands still clasped, and looked at one another with a solemn glance. They finally broke away and stepped back, their hearts being ripped from the small separation. He pulled a metal mask from within his cloak and began to put it on.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw him put on the mask of death. She heard her name being called from afar, but all she could do was stare at him. It was horrifying yet beautiful at the same time. What she saw before her was a slave. Draco was a slave and was forced to do another man's bidding.

He was a soldier of darkness and an initiator of death. He was a murder and yet…

Behind his mask there was so much more. Behind the deceitful mask there was a kind and gentle man. A man she loved. A man whom she would give her life for. Behind the mask were compassion and a heart. Behind the mask was him. The thing she loved most in the entire world.

They were envied no more, only mourned after. The sweet escape of bliss and beautiful paradigm they once had was gone. He drew his wand and she did the same in return. The glances were once more hesitant along with a woeful pause.

"Don't follow me Hermione."

She shook her head, refusing to stare at his mask of deception any longer. "I don't follow orders from Deatheaters."

"You'll die if you don't run Hermione," his voice echoed. "You'll perish if you don't run away. You'll never have a chance. Your death is up their along with Potter's so leave. Please."

-:-

**An unmarred princess of the light,**

**A soldier of darkness, a foe to fight,**

**Sweet surrender, a battle so frail,**

**A disgusted father ends the tale.**

-:-

The urgency and plea in his voice did not faze her. The moonlight broke free from the rain and clouds and shined brightly on Hermione. She was a princess-an angel of light. Her very essence was the thing that kept Draco going and he couldn't imagine life without her. It literally killed him to imagine her fighting and worst of all…dieing.

The waves of restlessness thrashed against the rocky mountain. A gentle mist kissed their faces, but the rain drenched the two. She was breathing heavily while staring at the ruthless sky, mourning the night that both would endure.

He drew his wand and pointed it at her. "Hermione, I wont let you die. Either you leave now or I have to stun you."

"I'd like to see you try Draco," she hissed while aiming her wand carefully at Draco.

He rolled his eyes, trying to drain his face of emotion. "We both know who is going to win Granger."

"We'll see about that Malfoy."

The façade they put up crumbled only seconds after it was created. They stared at one another and knew they wouldn't kid anyone. They dropped their arms and began to walk towards one another. Draco put his hand against Hermione's soft cheek and neither one of them knew what happened next.

"_Avada Kedavra_," hissed a voice in the darkness.

-:-

**Heart's pounding, a silence in time,**

**An angel murdered, a malicious crime,**

**Retribution burning, a mask torn apart,**

**A vendetta so intense, penetrating his heart.**

-:-

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Draco's heart raced rapidly as time stood still. His eyes widened as saw Hermione's expression go blank and fall into the wet muddy earth beneath them.

"No," he whispered as he too fell to the floor, cradling the fallen angel in his arms.

"You insolent little brat," a voice snarled from afar.

Draco's eyes widened and lifted to meet a pair similar to his own. Lucius Malfoy stared at his son, a sneer of disgust on his face. "Father."

"Get up boy," Lucius spat while pointing his wand at Draco. "I didn't believe it when I heard it, but now I see. You weak piece of trash. Falling in love with a Mudblood."

Draco clenched his teeth and roared with fury. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!"

"Well don't you see Draco?" Lucius mocked, taunting his son. "She's where she belongs, dead and in filth. Come now Draco, the war has already started and I won't have you mucking the Malfoy any longer."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he spat defiantly, glaring at his father.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at Draco. "I will not kill you Draco. You're the last of our bloodline but some obedience will do you good. If you won't obey, then I will have to cleanse you of your sins."

Draco screamed with pain, withering on the cold, wet form. His mask vanished revealing his wounded expression. The pain began to subside as Draco peered over at his father whom lifted his wand. "Have you had enough Draco?"

His heart beat faster than ever and felt as if it would burst out of him. His mind was clouded and his eyes burned with retribution. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco stood up and pointed his wand at his father.

-:-

**An exchange of words, a bitter end,**

**A broken man, never to mend,**

**Assassination, a father falls,**

**A redemptive man, standing tall.**

-:-

"Never," Draco whispered coldly and then yelled. "_STUPEFY_!"

"_Reducto!_"

"_Protego!_"

The two screamed spell after spell, none hitting the other. True to his word, Lucius didn't even attempt the killing curse on Draco. The bloodline had to continue. Father and son dueled, both for different reasons.

Vendetta.

Lucius narrowly escaped one of the Draco's curses as it nicked his leg and had him stumble into the muddy earth. Draco stood over his father's form and kicked his wand away. The desire and urge to kill ran through his veins as he pointed his wand to his father.

"You belong in filth father, not Hermione," Draco growled, digging his wand into his father's chest.

"Don't do this Draco, you'll _regret _it." It almost sounded like a plea.

"I regret nothing," he snarled maliciously. "I am free from you restrictions and that piece of trash you call master. It's over. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Another had fallen.

Draco walked back to Hermione's lifeless body and dropped to his knees. A heavy sob escaped his throat as he screamed at the world with all his might. Nothing mattered. She was gone.

-:-

**Within the ashes of the war,**

**A free man, a slave no more,**

**A change of heart, never to run,**

**A proper burial had to be done.**

-:-

It was all over.

It was over before it even began. Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord and all was well. Except all wasn't well. Draco returned to the battlefield with a lifeless form in his arms. Wands were pointed and orders were shout, but Draco didn't care.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Draco stared into the eyes of Ronald Weasley and shook his head. "I did nothing," he croaked, tears falling freely upon his face.

"Malfoy."

He turned to face Harry, remorse and grief written all over his face. With one look into Draco's eyes, Harry saw it all. The love. The passion. The stolen moments. The murder. Harry held up his hands towards everyone and dropped his head. The mighty hath fallen.

"I am sorry," Draco muttered, his warm tears spilling on Hermione's still form. "I have failed everyone. I should've listened to her but I didn't."

"You didn't know," Harry said, staring into Hermione's hollow eyes. They were haunting.

He changed. He obeyed Hermione's last request and changed just for her. He was no more a slave to pathetic person and never again would he be a slave to anyone. His soul was bound to one person and that person was dead.

-:-

**He buried her within his embrace,**

**Marked her grave with his tears of grace,**

**A prayer to God with a kiss,**

**He followed her into the heavenly mist.**

-:-

Before anyone could react, Draco held his wand to his chest and whispered the killing curse to himself. He slowly fell, with Hermione still in his embrace. They both had a proper burial.

Instead of burying her in the dirt, he buried her in his embrace.

Instead of marking her tombstone with cheap words, he spilt tears for her.

Instead of praying with useless talk, he gave her a kiss goodbye.

Those who witnessed were shocked at such an impacting moment. The rain fell harshly upon the earth and a heavy mist settled. It was only appropriate the heavens mourned with them.

Harry stood still and looked in the distance. He could've sword he saw two figures walking away and he followed. When he reached the place where he had seen the people all he saw were footprints and a small locket that once belonged to Hermione.

He smiled and nodded towards the heavens.


End file.
